


Happy Halloween

by FlaminiaK



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Chasing, Halloween, Kissing, Other, Spooks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaminiaK/pseuds/FlaminiaK
Summary: It’s finally October and you can take out all the spookiness you held down for the rest of the year.Even if you always feared horror movies and paranormal issues, they both drag you in a spiral of “want-not want”.So you start to decorate your home with cobwebs, skeletons, carved pumpkins, fake tombstones.Anything really, and everything is purely DIY-ed during the prior two months.But your dearest kitty knows you’re in horror-mood… and he HATES you for it.





	Happy Halloween

It’s finally October and you can take out all the spookiness you held down for the rest of the year.

Even if you always feared horror movies and paranormal issues, they both drag you in a spiral of “want-not want”.

So you start to decorate your home with cobwebs, skeletons, carved pumpkins, fake tombstones.

Anything really, and everything is purely DIY-ed during the prior two months.

But your dearest kitty knows you’re in horror-mood… and he HATES you for it.

Like last time that you dressed up as a typical japanese woman ghost and waited for him to get out of the record room the night of the 30th of October.

That evening, you almost got a guitar in your temple and a long string of curses “WHY THE FUCK YOU HAD TO DO THAT?? YOU DENSE WOMAN!” Aoi shouted all pale and with the back pressed on the other side of the elevator, while you were laughing so much you were crying.

This year you swore on everything you hold dear to not scare him, because he’s busier than the usual and he needs to focus on his work “at least Taka-chan will let me see horror movies with him tonight!” you said to him before he left your home “yeah, but I’m the one that will have to accompany you to the fucking bathroom for the next week because you’re fucking scared of the mirror” he replied to you before leaning in for a kiss.

There was no hate nor anger in his voice, just a little mocking tone that so typical of him, with his crass vocabulary and sarcastic phrases.

You closed your eyes to enjoy the taste of early morning coffee and cigarette, then he rose one hand to caress your face with his oh so soft palm “don’t wait me awake, k? I’ll be late tonight, going out with the guys” he whispers on you mouth with his low, smoky voice.

You can’t do anything but nod, a little smirk on your lips “I’ll wait you asleep then” you chuckle, pecking his lips one last time, before sending him out to his work -not without giving him a quick slap on that sweet ass- and close the entrance door.

There you’re alone again for the rest of the day, so you start what you planned for all September: you put on some music on your laptop, take our a bunch of scribbled notes and you dance your way to the kitchen.

Since you’re not allowed to scare Aoi anymore, you thought about making a themed dinner for you two, then make snacks for the rest of his ‘Gaze-boys’ to eat out while recording.

Yes, snacks will be themed as well!

Rolling up your sleeves you take everything you need from the cupboards and put it on the table to organize yourself: cut fingers cookies, zombie and mummy mini-pizzas, spider truffles, graveyard tiramisu, eye-shaped gyudon and the perfect Bloody Mary for your liquor-lover.

You work hard all the afternoon, singing ‘This is Halloween’ from time to time and finally, when everything’s ready to be re-heated or directly cooked, you check the clock on your phone.

**19:54**

“Aw fuck I’m late!” you sprint to your bedroom, changing into more suitable clothes -a black big sweater and dark-violet leggings- and grab your cellphone to warn Ruki you’ll be there in ten minutes.

_[Yeah it would be nice… since you’re the only one missing! Rei’s already here and eating all the fucking chips]_

The reply to your text makes you snort, knowing that finally you’ll be able to let out some creepy steam with those two guys.

Cookies in hands, you run outside closing the door behind you, all happy to be finally able to do that ‘Friday the 13th’ marathon.

~ ~ ~

Walking back home, you giggle for the good evening you had: Ruki was all immersed in the movie and Reita tried to not look scared in front of him and especially in front of you.

But the three of you knew well that both you and Reita were so much frightened that the blond bassist asked the vocalist to let him sleep at his home.

You had to return home to not make your dearest guitarist worry, but you’re ultra-aware of your surroundings.

It’s almost like you’re a masochist: gulping down scary movies like they were water when you can’t even handle thriller ones.

But it’s the fun of October, the scent of Halloween that makes you high on adrenaline and fear.

In the dark and empty street, you clutch to your bag humming a little tune to help you exorcise the dread on your shoulders “it’s just a movie~” you chant under your breath while a cold breeze pass past you.

A couple of turns and you’ll be in the safety of your home, in your bed watching cat videos to console yourself until Aoi was with you again.

Suddenly, after you make a turn into the road near your home, you feel a chill prickle at the back of your head and a shadow walks out from a dark, almost hidden alley.

It must be someone returning home like you’re doing… there’s no way it could be dangerous…! It’s just a blue-collar… maybe a little drunk…?

That shadow walks slowly, wearing a lengthy coat with a big hood on his head and there you saw something that made your heart stop: the street lights shone on the flat side of a big, long knife.

The guy has a fucking machete with him…!

You never yanked your eyes from him and started to walk faster along the sidewalk, as testing if he saw you, if he’s…!

He’s following… he’s following you!

Cursing in you head, you fumble with your home keys, trying to have them ready for when you’ll reach the entrance door, but as you quicken more and more your steps, you hear the stranger do the same.

Being mugged and killed on the road wasn’t in your Halloween bucket list, for sure!

Suddenly you break into a run, hoping, praying that you’ll be faster than him, but as much as you would like, the unknown person is chasing you, his footsteps harsh and echoing in the empty streets.

_Oh God, oh God let me reach home…!_

This is what you’re thinking while you’re turning around the block, heavy breathing and tears pooling at the corner of your eyes.

You hear a swish near you shoulders and you duck forward, dodging a lethal hit from that machete, feeling a hand trying to grab you by the back of your coat, scratching it with big fingers.

Then, like heaven on earth, you see your house’s door, lit up from above by the street lights and the comforting thoughts of salvation inside those walls.

Desperate to escape, you try to jab at the stranger literally behind you, but his gloved hand grab your wrist with such force you groan in pain.

Then, he yanked you back and twisted your body towards him, making you clash against his chest and something suddenly pokes your belly.

It’s a hard poke, but you expected to feel a sharp pain from it since you know what’s that: the machete had his hilt pressed against you, but you can’t feel your guts explode in burning agony, nor you feel the blood come out the wound.

You feel… fine… just a little pressure on the skin and the cold sensation of the hilt against you.

Shocked, you think is the adrenaline that blocks your brain to feel the anguish of the stab, but then the stranger leans towards your ear and his hot, raspy breath fell on your skin.

“Boo…”

You know that voice, you know it TOO well…! “IT WAS YOU??” you shout to him, using your free wrist to try and slap Aoi’s face, but he dodges and starts to laugh “AHAHahaha gotcha darlin~” he snorts lowering the hood from his head.

You watch the weapon in his hand and only know you see that’s only a prop, one of those almost realistic knives that had a retractile blade “you… almost killed me!!” you shout again, now hitting his chest and shoulder with a couple of punches.

He recoils, always laughing, before fanning his crying face with the machete “eye for an eye~. This is my revenge for last year” Aoi is now talking with a more soothing voice.

You broke into a soft cry.

Crying and laughing, releasing the steam from the previous shock “awww c’mon… I was this scary? I thought you would kick my balls to free yourself, sincerely” his arms wraps around you, cooing you gently, still snickering from time to time “not… after a Friday the 13th’s marathon, you asshole” I weep giggling.

His face blanches “oh… fuck. Sorry love” Aoi’s now sincere and strokes your head, brushing your hair between his widened fingers “I didn’t know… Ru didn’t say anything”.

The fear starts to melt away, in his warm embrace and when you feel a little better, you take few steps away from him “well, since you’re so funny… no gyudon for you!” you threaten Aoi, seeing his face fall “awww noooo c’mon! I got hungry after chasing you!” he tries to retort.

“And no truffles…! I don’t care!” you add.

Aoi sighs and start to walk you home, blocking you against the door “you’re so unfair… last year you almost gave me a heart attack…” he whispered, cupping your face in his hands, forcing you to look inside his dark and shiny irises “but I didn’t punish you after…”.

He was smiling, a soft and tender smile that always had his way to your heart, no matter what happened between the two of you in the last couple of years “mh-mh~ but that day you almost… killed me again… with your guitar” you stutter a little, his body against yours and his face leaning down painfully slowly “fight or flight mode, darlin~” he chanted.

His lips pressed on yours as soon as he finished that sentence and those lazy movements he made started to disperse all the fear, the dread you felt until now.

Your breath quickens a little and you can’t stop your arms from envelope Aoi’s neck, your hands inside his soft, inky hair.

You kiss him back, feeling the same warm sensation of that same morning, and when he started to lick lightly your bottom lip, your heart tightened in your chest.

It was always the first-kiss feeling with him, no matter how much time you both pass together “o-ok… let’s get home” you stammer on your words right after backing off from his mouth and a little smile curls your lips up “and make me forgive you for this shitty prank, mh?” you spoke under your breath.

Aoi chuckled faintly, putting up his mischievous expression “sure thing darlin~” he responds, enveloping you in arms again, squeezing for a couple of seconds before letting you open the door.

“Ah, love…!” he called you, brushing your hand tenderly.

You turn your head to look up at his face and the bright, loving smile he shot you made your legs tremble “Happy Halloween~” he kissed your temple, ruffling you hair.


End file.
